Tom Elvis Jedusor
by Stou
Summary: Tom Jedusor , était un jeune sorcier déjà surpuissant en 1943. Alors que ses sombres dessins se dessinent clairement dans son esprit . C'est alors qu'il croise la route de Cassandre Black , jeune sorcière puissante et mystérieuse de 17 ans au passé inconnu. Découvrez la véritable histoire du mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps...
1. Pré quelle

**Pairing :** Tom/OC

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

**PRE QUELLE**

_Mon enfant, _

_Ma tendre, ma douce enfant, j'aurai aimé que ces mots ne parviennent jamais à toi. J'aurai aimé que jamais tu ne lises ceci .Mais pourtant si tu les lis, alors cela signifie que tu es parvenue à découvrir la vérité et à retracer l'histoire depuis son commencement. Et pour cela je ne sais que trop bien toute ce que tu as dû endurer. Comme toi j'ai eu à affronter seule la noirceur de ce monde, tout comme toi j'ai souffert plus que ce qui est supportable de supporter. J'ai cherché sans relâche qui il était. Mais j'ai découvert que c'était à toi que revenait cette tâche et que mon rôle dans cette histoire s'est achevé le jour où je t'ai donné naissance. _

_Mon amour, ne pense pas que c'est de lui dont tu dois te méfier. Tu le connais et malgré la noirceur de son âme je sais que tu seras capable de trouver la lumière qui est enfoui au fond de son cœur. Pardonne-moi mon romantisme mais sache qu'Il ne sera pas ton bourreau. Cet homme que j'ai cherché si longtemps je ne l'aurai jamais trouvé car il n'avait que toi qui le pouvais.._

_Ces personnes qui m'ont traqué sans relâche feront de même pour toi …laisse-le être là pour toi, il viendra toujours à ton secours._

_Londres, 31 Octobre 1936_


	2. Chapitre 1 : La fin des Vacances

Bonjour bonjour , je suis désolée de n'avoir mis aucune indications pour la pré quelle. Elle a dû vous sembler assez curieuse et sans rapport avec l'histoire mais je vous assure que si ..;)

A partir de ce chapitre l'histoire commence , j'espère que ce (2ème) premier chapitre vous plaira ! Il n'est pas très mais les prochains beaucoup plus c'est PROMIS :)

N'hésitez pas à poster des Reviews ! Ça me ferai très plaisir !

* * *

**Paring : **Tom/OC

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. ( Sauf Cassandre et certains élèves inventés pour le besoin de l'histoire)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : LA FIN DES VACANCES**

A l'Orphelinat Wool de Londres, un jeune garçon regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était grand, il avait des yeux noirs encre, dans lesquels n'importe qui se perdrait. Sa chevelure était d'un noir ébène et quelques mèches rebelles lui tombaient sur le front ce qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Le jeune homme était magnifique mais une emprunte folie marquait son visage ce qui le rendait dangereux. Mieux valait ne pas l'approcher de trop prêt.

Pourtant en ce moment son visage était détendu et ses traits lisses : il était heureux. Heureux car aujourd'hui il allait rentrer chez lui. Il allait retourner là où il avait véritablement sa place : Poudlard. Elle avait été pour lui une véritable chance, l'unique endroit où il se sentait bien. Le jeune homme était un sorcier et demain il allait faire sa rentrée en 7ème année. Il était impatient vraiment impatient car l'année prochaine il serait libre. Libre et enfin il pourrait décider seul des décisions à prendre le concernant.

Oui il était heureux mais n'en montrait rien.

Il s'était levé tôt et n'aimait pas rester au lit. Pour lui c'était une perte de temps. Cette nuit il n'avait dormit que très peu. Son esprit était trop occupé à penser à un d'innombrables choses à la fois. Cela faisait bien deux heures que le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé et était resté planté là, devant sa fenêtre. Il aimait la solitude et la calme. A cette heure -ci la plupart des gens dormait encore.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. C'était Martha une gentille jeune fille qui s'occupait des enfants de l'orphelinat :

-Tom ? Tom, mon garçon ? Il va bientôt être l'heure prépare tes affaires je t'attends en bas.

Tom acquiesça. La femme se retira et lui adressa un sourire gentil. Tom n'avait rien contre cette femme. Mais il ne l'appréciait pas spécialement non plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis elle, autant dire qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Pourtant c'était bien la seule ici qui ne le prenait pas pour un fou. Pour cela il tentait d'être le plus courtois possible quand elle s'adressait à lui. Elle avait environ la trentaine et c'était une femme marqué par le temps qui en paraissait le double. L'usure de son travail et ses journées passées à s'occuper de ces petits crétins indisciplinés l'avait usé. Surtout depuis que cet infâme Andrew avait pris la direction de l'orphelinat. Les portions de nourriture avait été réduite, les plus âgés devaient surveillés les plus jeunes (ce qui ennuyait profondément Tom). C'était un homme très sévère et il n'appréciant pas du tout le jeune homme. Il l'avait même frappé à plusieurs reprises. A l'évocation de ce souvenir Tom eu un sentiment de haine violente et se jura de lui faire payer tous ses coups quand il aurait fini ses études.

Tom avait revêtit son uniforme. Il ne tenait pas à passer pour un pauvre devant ses camarades. Sa valise ne contenait pas grand chose, seulement les livres dont il avait besoin pour les cours, deux autres uniformes et pour unique habit un pantalon en velours vert et une chemise en coton beige. Tom avait toujours sa baguette à portée de main. _On n'est jamais trop prudent_ pensa-t-il .C'était une baguette en bois de If, fait avec la plume d'un Phoenix, 33,75 cm. Hors de question de la quitter elle était sa sécurité. Personne n'oserait l'approcher bien sûr, ils avaient bien trop peur ou étaient trop admiratifs pour cela, mais il y avait toujours quelques jaloux. Tom était extrêmement respecté à Poudlard , et savait parfaitement que tous les professeurs étaient à sa botte et que chaque jours depuis sa première année , on ne cessait de le tarir d'éloge et de compliments à son sujet. _Quels beaux imbéciles_ . Ils ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde de quoi était réellement capable le jeune homme et qui il était et surtout qui il allait devenir.

Sortant de ses pensées. Tom décida qu'il était l'heure de partir et peu soucieux de son camarade qui dormait encore, il ne se gêna pas pour claquer la porte d'un coup sec, en sortant.

Il trouva Martha qui l'attendait debout sur le seuil de la porte, prête à partir.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

-Alors allons-y !

Quand ils sortirent enfin de cet endroit maudit Tom se détendit quelque peu. Le temps était doux et l'air été agréable en cette fin d'été. Tom avait relevé les manches de sa chemise et profitait de l'air qui lui caressait le visage.

Ils prirent la direction de la gare et marchèrent près de dix minutes sans parler. Il faut dire que Martha se méfiait de Tom, non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, non elle se permettrait pas de le juger mais elle le trouvait étrange. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'il était né. Cela faisait bientôt 17 ans qu'elle le côtoyait et pourtant elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment et ne savait pratiquement rien de lui . Il ne parlait presque jamais et était très solitaire. Elle se rappelait tout ce qui c'était passé avec Tom quand il était plus jeune: il avait été impliqué dans le vol d'objets appartenant à des enfants de l'orphelinat et en aurait agressé plusieurs. Mais cela la Martha avait bien du mal à y croire. Tom n'avait pas l'air méchant. Seulement froid et quelque eu hautain mais pas mauvais. Son souvenir le plus étrange était quand un grand homme à la longue barbe brune était venu le chercher pour l'emmener dans une école dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. La vie de Tom était un mystère et elle n'osait pas lui poser de questions.

Tom et Martha arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross quelque peu en avance. Bien évidemment Martha ne l'avait jamais accompagné jusque sur le quai car personne n'avait connaissance de ce monde magique. Tom partit donc en direction de la voie 9 ¾. Il n'était que 10h45 et le train ne partait que dans un quart d'heure mais Tom préférait arriver en avance pour ne pas à avoir à se mélanger avec ce troupeau braillard et bruyant qu'était les autres élèves. Puis il ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu de toutes ces retrouvailles et embrassades. Cela le dégoutait au plus au point; ces marques d'affections inutiles que les gens manifestaient entre eux. Jamais Tom n'avait eu le droit à ça. Il ne le voulait tout simplement pas, il trouvait cela futile.

Tom arriva sur le quai qui son grand soulagement été encore vide. Il acheta son billet et monta dans le train.

Il y avait un compartiment pour chaque maison et celui des premières années était à part. Tom ne se dirigea pas vers celui des serpentards comme il l'aurait fait habituellement mais vers le compartiment des Préfets en Chefs.

En effet, quelques jours plutôt Tom avait reçu une lettre lui annonçant sa nomination en tant que Préfet en Chef.

_Cher M. Tom Jedusor,_

_Nous avons l'immense honneur de vous annoncer votre nomination au poste de Préfet en Chef. J'ai pris cette décision suite à votre précieuse aide, il y a deux ans de cela , pour élucider le meurtre de Myrtyle Moaning et à vos excellents résultats._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances._

_Cordialement._

_Armando Dippet_

Tom n'avait même pas été heureux de l'apprendre, pour lui c'était une évidence. Il était l'élève le plus brillant de toute l'école et était admiré par tous. Tom allait enfin avoir la paix et ne plus avoir à supporter ses camarades de dortoirs tous plus puériles les uns que les autres. En tant que préfet en chef il avait le droit à des appartements privé. Il pourrait enfin étudier la Magie Noir sans se cacher.

Tom s'installa dans son compartiment et sortit un livre sur _« Les sortilèges interdits »_mais cependant il ne fit que survoler les lignes. Il repensait à ce qui c'était passé cet été. Il s'était rendu chez son père et avait tué ce qui restait de sa famille. Cet imbécile l'avait tout bonnement rejeté, insulté et humilié. Cette année il devrait trouver les quelques renseignements manquants qui l'aiderait à créer son tout premier Horcruxe et l'aiderait ainsi à accéder à l'immortalité. Ce corruptible de Slughorn lui faisant aveuglement confiance lui avait révélé l'an passé une grande partie de ce qu'était les Horcruxe et l'acte à accomplir pour y parvenir : le meurtre.

En pensant à cela un immense sourire s'étira sur le visage de Tom. Un sourire empreint de folie

* * *

Cassandre Black, était une jeune sorcière de 16 ans. Ce matin elle allait faire sa rentrée dans le collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il était neuf heures de matin et la jeune sorcière profitait du dernier jour de vacances en dormant. Elle dormait paisiblement quand les rayons qui devenaient trop persistant pénétrèrent dans la chambre ce qui réveilla la jeune femme. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre où elle ouvrit ses rideaux. Elle se pencha par-dessus sa fenêtre et regarda le jardin encore fleuri, ce qui n'allait pas tarder à disparaître alors elle en profitait. Elle laissa courir le vent sur ses joues tout en profitant de cette douce chaleur matinale. Cassandre se sentait bizarre. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait mettre les pieds dans un établissement scolaire. Poudlard avait une excellente réputation et elle allait pouvoir approfondir sa connaissance magique et apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Perdu dans ses pensées Cassandre ne vit pas arrivée le petit elfe de maison qui se tenait derrière elle :

- Mademoiselle Black ? ... Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais le maître m'a fait venir pour vous dire de vous préparer.

- Sally ? dit la jeune sorcière en se retournant, ne t'en fais pas je vais me débrouiller seule.

-Bien-miss.

Cassandre aimait bien Sally. Elle était attachante et très serviable. Cassandre vivait dans une grande maison en plein centre de Londres. Assez impressionnante vu de l'extérieur et personne ne se doutait bien sûr que des sorciers l'habitaient. Sa pièce préférée était sans nul doute la bibliothèque. Elle adorait les heures qu'elle y avait passé, l'odeur du vieux livre lui faisait du bien. Elle aimait le côté chaleureux que dégageait les lieux, elle se sentait presque chez elle. En effet elle n'avait pas toujours habité ici, elle avait été recueillie à l'âge de 7 ans par des bonnes sœurs de St Mary. Elle avait été retrouvée inconsciente dans une rue déserte alors que la Sœur Elise faisait une course. Elle l'avait alors amené à l'orphelinat et on avait décidé de la garder. Elle avait essayé de se souvenir, mais rien ne lui venait simplement son nom. Elle avait perdu la mémoire mais quand ? Sept années de sa vie lui avait été arraché et aucun souvenir ne lui revenait. Elle savait qu'elle était orpheline. Et c'était tout. Avait-elle eu une famille un jour ? Est-ce qu'on l'avait aimé ? L'a-t-on abandonné ? Ses parents sont-ils des sorciers ? On lui avait affirmé qu'elle était de sang pur mais pouvait-elle le croire ? Elle ne connaissait absolument rien à sa propre histoire. Un vieux monsieur s'était un jour présenté à l'orphelinat et avait demandé à la voir _elle_. On lui avait expliqué que quelqu'un était venu l'adopté pour la prendre en charge. Il s'appelait Monsieur William Clément. Cassandre avait 10 ans à l'époque et se rappelle la première fois où elle l'avait rencontré. Il était grand, le visage émacié et paraissait assez faible bien qu'une lueur combative brillait dans ses yeux. C'était cependant un homme fort élégant et très distinguée qui s'avait se tenir et avait enseigné à Cassandre la prestance, la grace et les manières du Grand Monde. Telle une fille bien née, Mr Clément avait éduqué Cassandre comme sa propre fille. Pendant c'est dix années Cassandre avait appris à le connaître. Il s'avérait que Mr Clément avait été un grand ami de son grand-père et que c'est ce dernier qui avant de mourir lui avait demandé de recueillir son petite-fille. Il était lui aussi un sorcier. Cassandre n'en avait jamais su plus à propos de sa famille. Il refusait d'en parler et se contentait de dire dans un sourire chaleureux « Oh tu sais à mon âge on ne se souvient plus très bien ». Récemment il était tombé très malade et sa santé ne s'arrangeait pas. Mr Clément avait décidée d'envoyer Cassandre à Poudlard. Il savait qu'il ne tiendra pas bien longtemps et elle devait apprendre la magie comme il se doit. Et il ne pouvait plus lui assurer un enseignement correct. Il lui disait que là-bas elle apprendrait à être comme il faut dans le vrai monde et trouverai peut-être un époux ! Car oui, un jour, Cassandre devrait partir et se marier. Cette pensée ne l'enchantait guère. A vrai-dire la jeune femme était libre et ne se voyait pas enfermer dans un quotidien ennuyeux et rébarbatif, coincé entre des enfants bruyants et un mari qui ne se serait jamais présent. Car oui, c'était bien la réalité de son époque et elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de femme. Elle se savait forte et courageuse. Elle serait donc une femme libre.

La jeune femme regarda l'heure, neuf heure un quart elle ne voulait pas être en retard et ne voulait pas s'éterniser à penser à cela, elle se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer. L'eau tiède qui coulait sur son corps endoloris lui fit le plus grand bien en cette douce matinée de fin d'été. Avant de s'habiller elle s'examina devant le miroir. Son reflet lui renvoyait une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus océan et à la peau claire. Son corps, lui, ne renvoyait pas un reflet aussi plaisant. Elle était très mince et assez grande. Mais d'innombrables cicatrices parcouraient son corps tout entier. Des coupures superficielles ou bien des entailles profondes très visibles sur ses cuisses et son dos donnaient à Cassandre un aspect de victimes de guerres. Elle passait son temps à les cacher. Elle ne rappelait plus ou elle les avaient eu mais savait qu'elle les avait déjà quand Sœur Elise l'avait trouvée seule et inconsciente. Cassandre enfila une jolie robe pourpre et légère. Un coup de baguette et sa chevelure brune devint soyeuse. Elle se maquilla légèrement. Avant de descendre à la cuisine pour avaler quelque chose elle se dirigea vers sa table de nuit pour prendre son collier. Elle le portait toujours sur elle et aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne elle l'avait toujours portée. C'était un collier simple avec en argent et un médaillon où y été gravé « _**E 5294557194**_ ». Cassandre s'était toujours demandé ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait fait beaucoup de recherche et passée des heures à la bibliothèque pour tenter de comprendre mais elle n'avait absolument rien trouvé. Malgré les nombres incalculables de livres traitant de magie les recherches de la jeune femme avaient été infructueuses. Cassandre avait laissé tomber ses recherches pour le moment mais comptait bien les reprendre une fois à Poudlard.

Elle mit le collier à son coup et se dépêcha de descendre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim mais avala tout de même quelque chose. Elle remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre sa valise qu'elle déposa dans l'entrée avant de remonter à l'étage.

Elle arriva devant une porte et frappa.

-Entrez ! fit une voix faible derrière la porte.

Cassandre entra et s'approcha du lit où Mr Clément été allongé. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait difficilement. Une fiole vide se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Apparent la potion antidouleur ne faisait plus autant effet qu'avant. Elle lui préparait elle-même les potions car il avait refusait d'être envoyé à St Mangouste pour être soigné, ce qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas. Encore une chose qu'elle lui devait. Les potions étaient une matière que Cassandre aimait bien. Elle s'approcha du lit, s'assit sur le rebord et déclara :

-Je venais te dire au revoir. Je pars ce matin pour Poudlard.

-Cassandre, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. J'espère que tu te plairas là-bas. Poudlard va devenir ta seconde maison. Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit, peu importe dans quel maison tu seras envoyé je serai fier de toute quoi qu'il arrive.

-Je sais, répondit-elle simplement. Je t'écrirai, c'est promis.

Elle serrait fort la main de l'homme pour lui prouver qu'elle était pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire pour sa rentrée Poudlard. Il lui adressa un sourire confiant qu'elle lui rendit puis elle lâcha sa main, se leva et quitta la chambre. Elle était si heureuse de partir mais à la fois attristé de quitté Mr Clément. Elle ne le reverrait plus avait la fin de cette année. Cette pensée fit un pincement au cœur de la jeune fille. Elle sortit de la maison et s'en alla en direction de la gare de Londres. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y pénétrer. Elle n'était jamais partie en voyage. Cet endroit signifiait liberté pour Cassandre. Elle arriva rapidement à pénétra enfin dans la Gare. Elle était très grande. Il y avait de nombreux Quasi, la jeune fille regarda son billet de train il était écrit : **Voie 9 ¾ POUDLARD EXPRESS**. Elle se demandait si les sorciers auraient pris le risque de dévoiler leur monde en mettant à la vue de tous le train magique. Non ! Il devait y avoir un passage secret. Mais où ? Elle se dirigea vers les voies 9 et 10 mais ne vit strictement rien. Puis son attention fût attirer par un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de Jai une valise à la main ; il devait être à une centaine de mètres devant elle sur le quai et en quelques secondes et le vit marcher d'un pas rapide tout droit vers un pilier puis il disparut. Ou plutôt il traversa le mur. Le mur ? Mais oui ça devait être cela. Ce jeune homme était un sorcier sans aucun doute et ce mur était donc le passage pour accéder à la voie 9 ¾. Même si il était passé quelque secondes plus tôt, Cassandre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le fait de foncer tête baissée dans un mur. Mais n'ayant pas le choix c'est ce qu'elle fit.


End file.
